With A Little Bit Of Luck
by 80sarcades
Summary: Sometimes, catching the 'bad' guy has its own rewards. One-shot.


**_With A Little Bit of Luck...  
by 80sarcades_**

* * *

_Welcome! In the spirit of the now-departed holidays Wolfgang Hochstetter should have at least one decent shot of winning against the good guys. I'd like to think it's because I'm a nice guy. Either that, or I just like yanking his chain:-)_

_Enjoy, and have a good day!_

* * *

A chilly wind, laced with flecks of snow, assaulted Major Wolfgang Hochstetter's exposed skin in a numbing embrace. Despite the cold, the Gestapo Major's weathered face grinned in pleasured evil.

_It's almost over._

His narrowed eyes scanned the surrounding area. To his satisfaction, none of his men were visible in the dim evening twilight; all they needed now was a target...

._..and there he is!_

A figure in a white trench coat neared the shadowed storefront where the German patiently waited. Suddenly, a flare of shaded matchlight appeared in the stranger's hand as he lit a cigarette; an almost indistinct puff of smoke drifted over the man's head before being whipped away by the ever-present wind. His stride, unhurried yet purposeful, carried him towards the edge of town. To a casual observer, he seemed to be just another civilian on his way home.

_But I know better._

With that thought, he stepped from the shadows. A loaded pistol, rock-steady in his gloved hand, aimed itself at the approaching stranger. The figure slowed, then stopped in confusion.

"It's over, Colonel Hogan," Hochstetter announced, a twisted sneer on his lips. Despite the danger, the other man smiled.

"Major," the American Colonel said cheerfully. "Fancy meeting you here. I take it you weren't able to get a date for tonight."

Hochstetter shook his head, his eyes fixated on the Prisoner of War. "There will be no jokes where you are going, Hogan," he sneered victoriously. "You are under arrest as a spy and saboteur."

"Are you sure about that?" Hogan asked, his tone deceptively casual. His hand slowly crept towards the front of his coat...

...and immediately stopped in place as black-uniformed figures, their weapons at the ready, emerged from the darkness to surround the two men. Hochstetter strode forward and calmly retrieved a .45 pistol from inside the Colonel's jacket.

"You won't be needing this," the Gestapo Major continued lazily, pocketing the weapon before holding up a set of handcuffs with his left hand. "And how would you like to do this, Hogan?" he inquired, his voice sneeringly gleeful. "Easily, or..."

Hogan narrowed his eyes at his nemesis before glancing at the nearby soldiers. "Doesn't seem like I have much choice," he calmly breathed. Suddenly, and without warning, he leaped forward toward Hochstetter while his hand plunged towards a side pocket of his coat...

...only to stop as the Gestapo Major's solid fist _slammed_ into the side of the Colonel's jaw, knocking him unconscious to the cold pavement. For a moment the German stood over his fallen foe before he finally shook his head in disgust.

"The most dangerous man in Germany," he scoffed, enjoying the triumphant moment. Without another word he bent down and applied the handcuffs to the wrists of the American officer. As he rose, Hochstetter eyed his nearby second-in-command with a hard glare. "Take him away," he ordered, his nasal tone reverberating down the chilly street. "Search him thoroughly. Post guards; no one - I repeat, no one - is to enter his cell without my permission." The last command, delivered with icy menace, made Captain Fuchs shiver.

"Jawohl, Herr Major," he said smartly, throwing a crisp salute into the air before he whirled around to face his unit. "You, you and you," he barked, pointing a gloved finger at a nearby trio. "You heard the Major! Get him up, put him in the car, and get him out of here!" As the soldiers hastened to comply, the Gestapo officer snapped off another order.

"Get the rest of the men in the trucks," Hochstetter added quickly. "We're paying a visit to Stalag 13. I'm sure the Luftwaffe will have no objections to a search now," he sarcastically snarled before he slapped his gloved hands together.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" he screamed at suddenly terrified faces. "Now! Schnell!"

A sadistic grin crossed the Major's lips as the sound of running jackboots echoed against the nearby buildings. _We'll discover what secrets you have now, Hogan..._

"Wolfgang?"

Startled, Major Hochstetter turned to see a beautiful blonde standing nearby. "Elsa," he blurted, surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I saw everything," she replied, her eyes twinkling. "You were magnificent! The way you took care of that...criminal!" she spat with distaste. "Really, you could have been killed!"

"It was nothing," Hochstetter replied modestly, dismissing her concern with a wave of his hand. Elsa slowly shook her head before stepping closer.

"You make too little of it," his intended lightly chided before she reached out and took his right hand in her own. She raised the appendage and gently caressed the Gestapo Major's bruised knuckles with her soft lips before her loving blue eyes gazed upwards. "Does it hurt?" she quietly asked.

"No," Hochstetter breathed, his world falling away into her gorgeous beauty. "You always could make things better."

"Of course I do," Elsa huskily replied. She stepped forward once more; this time, she slowly wrapped her thin arms around Hochstetter's torso. The Major was suddenly and uncomfortably aware of the swell of her breasts pressing against his uniform tunic. Her perfume, delicate yet intoxicating, threatened to overwhelm his now-overtaxed senses. Vainly, he struggled to compose himself; _I'm a professional officer of the Third Reich!_ he firmly reminded himself. Unfortunately for Hochstetter, he was unable to resist his physical reaction to Elsa's presence.

Even worse, she knew it!

"Anything for a powerful man like you," she purred, her lips reaching out to his in an all-too-temporary embrace. "Take me now, Wolfgang," she breathed, her eyes filled with lustful fire. "I need you."

"Elsa," he protested, "I have work to do. It-"

"-can wait," she snapped, her soft tones brooking no argument. "I want you. Now," she ordered. Elsa slowly tightened her warm embrace; Hochstetter groaned in undisguised pleasure as her hips pushed suggestively into his. Despite the inviting idea - _and oh, how I want to! _- a small part of his mind refocused on reality.

"But what would my men think?" he said warmly, flicking his reluctant eyes toward the onlooking - and by now somewhat openly salivating - troops.

"They would see how a real man takes care of his woman," she smoothly whispered into his anxious ear before releasing her grip on his body. With a smile, she slipped out of her jacket and let it slowly fall to the ground before her slender fingers quickly worked to undo the top buttons of her blouse...

* * *

_With a shake of his head Major Hochstetter sat the custom-made figurines of himself, Elsa and Hogan down on his office desk before emitting a tremorous sigh. He glanced toward his office door; fortunately, it was locked._

_At least, for the moment._

What is that curious phrase the Americans use? Ah, yes,_ he remembered. _Getting lucky. Unfortunately, I haven't been lucky enough to catch Hogan in my grasp. _He glanced longingly at 'Elsa.' _As to the other...

_Hochstetter sighed once more in quiet resignation before he straightened up. With a quick motion, he opened up the lower right hand drawer of his desk before his hands carefully nestled the dolls inside the wooden container. Once done, he locked the drawer with a silver key before returning his attention to the ever-present pile of paperwork._

_[fin/ende]_

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know: cold weather and exposed skin do not mix! However, given the right conditions, a man's mind will ignore those pesky details:-) Besides, a little romance - even for Hochstetter - is good for the soul. Right?_

_As for him playing with dolls...well, it was too silly to resist, haha!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
